Stormy Nymph
by Riddles697
Summary: Remake of my first Stormy Nymph, about Najz-Lynx, a new member of Organization XIII


Day 1

_**Authors note**__: First, instead of saying "chapter" it will be "day" because why the fuck not?! I want to make as many days as I can until I'm killed by Sora… Oops. SPOLIER, But you should see it coming since, ya know, HE KILLS THE ORGANIZATION! Well except Axel… And Vexen… And Zexion… And… well others… Okay, the majority of the Organization, but you know what I mean, and if you didn't know that, WHY YOU READ THIS?! So, anyways, as said in my profile, I'm basically restarting the whole Stormy Nymph story. I'm planning on changing her weapon and the story in general. This chapter will, for the most part, remain similar to before, with some changes that may or may not be major and minor (No more spoilers). I'm more warmed up and more knowledgeable about Kingdom Hearts and Organization XIII (Replayed all the games and played Dream Drop Distance *party*) So, I hope this is better than before and I hope you enjoy. Changing this story is harder than it seems, I'm taking a character itself out so I have to almost start new. PS I __**will not**__ be continuing The Lonely Siren. I have not watch R+V in over a year and I just don't feel the story anymore._

I'm walking into The Grey Area, my footsteps heavy on the floor and my hood hiding my face. It's my first day as an Organization XIII member and I feel like there's a storm blowing over me. I took a deep breath and sat down in the nearest chair. If I still had feelings, I'm sure I would be feeling nervous. Nervous is when your stomach feels like it has butterflies and you're just straight up anxious, right? I'm sure that's the feeling I'd have at this moment. I shake my head and looked to my right. There was a tall skinny man standing there, I guess he's trying to talk to me.

"Heya, my name is Axel, A-X-E-L. Got it memorized?" He smirks. I lightly waved looking away. I haven't talked to anyone since I've learned my new name, Najz-Lynx. "Well don't talk my ear off, chatterbox!" he said sarcastically. I lightly glared at him but, with the hood covering my eyes, he can't see the hateful glare.

"Do you have a name and, you know, a face?" I sighed and put my hood down revealing one green eye and one fully gray eye, where I am blind in. I have medium length wavy hair, and my bangs go off to the right. I'm normal size for a female. Not too big and not too small. The hoodie I was given was the perfect length for me, but I wish it was a bit baggier.

"Ahha! There _is_ a face! Now what's the name behind it?"

I finally spoke, "You should know I mean you know everything, don't you?" I gave a light smile. I actually spoke!

"Ha!" Axel laughed, "Sorry, that's Zexion!"

I sighed, defeated, "My name is Najz-Lynx, N-A-J-Z-dash-L-Y-N-X, got it memorized?" I mocked him in a deep voice. He laughed, and nodded his head.

I had just noticed his features. He was very skinny and tall. He slouched a little bit and talked with his hands, a lot. He had a heart shaped face, with sea-green eyes and purple upside-down tear drop like tattoos under them. His smile was nice and sweet and it just made me smile. He was very handsome for someone without a heart, well a lot of people here are. He had flaming red hair which made me wonder…

"So is you're element fire?" I uttered as I put my hood back up trying to hide my face.

"Yeah, fire. My weapons are chakrams. Wonderful tools." He summoned his chakrams to show me. "What about you? Lightning I'm guessing?"

My eyes widen, "Well, yeah. How did you know?"

He laughed. "I can see the spark in your eyes." He moved my hood to see me better but I pulled away.

"Dead giveaway, huh? Well yeah, my power is lightning and my weapon is, a scimitar sword," I summoned my sword. It was silver with a yellow gold outline. I had a sly smile, but me being clumsy, I dropped it and it made a huge crash like sound, making my face turn red.

Everyone was now looking at me, I felt as if I just did the worst thing I could have possibly done. I forced a laugh and, grabbing my scimitar, I ran out straight to my room. It's not like I have anything to do yet anyways.

Then I heard a voice behind me.

"Hey! Wait! Stop running!" I stopped and turned around. A blondish brown haired man was following me. "I am not made for this!" He tried to say between breaths. He was breathing hard and wiped his brow.

"What do you mean?" I huffed, "Don't we pretty much fight for a living?"

He laughed, hunched over. "That part you got wrong!" He stood up placing his hands on his hips and lazily smiled. "I'm Demyx, and I couldn't help but over hear you talking to Axel."

"My name is Najz-Lynx. So why did you follow me?" I crossed my arms. I can't seem to look him in the eyes like I did with Axel, so I just look past his right ear.

"Just wanted to help and, you know, get to know ya."

I shook my head and turned around, "Maybe next—" I fell… I tripped over my own two feet! Sparks lightly came out of my fingertips. "Urg!" I lay back and looked at the ceiling.

I heard laughter and words to follow, "Having fun down there?" Axel's voice shocked me.

I moaned and Demyx laughed, "She practically jumped towards the floor!"

I sat up and my hood fell down, "What can I say? The floor was calling me, and I followed. It's my destiny!" I smirked, even more proud of myself. The old me is back! As I stood up, I backed up a little, not knowing another stands behind me.

"Oh my, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to, today's just not—" His eyes narrowed and the 'X' shaped scar caught my eyes.

"Make sure it doesn't happen again." He started to walk away and then said, "You start your first training mission tomorrow. Be prepared."

The man had long blue hair that reaches mid-back and is slicked back and spikes, it's frayed and frames his face. His face… As said he has a scar of an 'X' right in between his bright yellow eyes. Yellow like the moon hanging out in the night sky. I'm highly curious on how he maintained a scar so big, but yet can allow him to look like it was meant to be there, and look so… so… flattering on his face. He's intimidating that's for sure. He has a nice deep voice and you can tell he means business.

"I, uhh…" I nodded, "Yes sir." The man with the 'X' shaped scar then gave Axel a look, "She's your responsibility the first mission."

Axel nodded, "Yes sir, whatever you say, sir. Your wish is my command, sir!" He then gave me a light smile, as the man with the 'X' walks the other way.

I glared, "Was that supposed to be a poke at me? All I was doing was being polite to him!" If there is one thing I hate more, it's being made fun of for being polite. It's a force of habit when someone who is, or even seems, superior over me. He has to be, I mean he was giving me orders, so he has to be above me.

"Do you even know his name, oh Queen of Kindness?" Axel chuckled at his own joke. I looked down at my feet, thinking. I was never told his name, the only people here whose names I know is Axel and Demyx's. I mean, I know there is a Zexion, but I don't know the face to that name.

Demyx interrupts the pregnant pause, "Aw, c'mon Axel! Cut her some slack. She just started today, stop being a bully."

Axel chuckles again, "Fine, fine. I have to head out anyways; I have a job to do." Axel starts off, and then turns around to look at me. "His name is Saix, by the way. Got it memorized?" He smiles and walks into the dark portal.

I looked down and mouthed the name, "Saix." Then I look back up and she Demyx just smiling at me.

"Come on," he grabs my arm and starts walking, "I'm taking you back to the Gray Area so we can sit and relax."

When we walked into the Gray Area, I went straight to the window. I'm a little stressed from the whole ordeal with Saix, falling in front of him and all. I get up and walk to the window. I started looking around at the stars. The sky was dark, but the stars were perfect. I slowly start to count the stars, it's helps me calm down a little. One… Two… Three… Four... Nice and easy, keeps my mind off things.

I hear footsteps behind me and lost count. I closed my eyes and growled. "Can we talk?" The voice was Demyx. His words were slow and lazy and his voice is shockingly calming.

"So, what would you possibly want to talk about with me? I mean, you don't even know me!" I sat down and Demyx followed.

"Well, duh! That's why I'm going to get to know you! It's either that or go on a mission and I don't wanna do that!"

I forced a laugh, "Yeah, because that's totally not our job."

"You go that right!" Demyx winked, "My jobs is just laying back and playing my sitar!"

I laughed and finally, actually, looked at Demyx. He was bigger than Axel and had a 'v' shaped torso. His smile was lazy and, like his voice, calming. His eyes were blue, kind of like water. His hair was a lighter shade of brown or dark blonde and cut in a way I have only seen once before, on David Bowie. He, like Axel, was handsome. He seemed laidback, and when I say that, I mean lazy and not wanting to do anything that involves moving.

I noticed we had a long silence that needed broken. "So, what is your weapon and element, anyway?" I asked, shuffling a bit.

He holds his hand up and a sitar forms above his head. As it forms, Demyx's smile wasn't all that lazy and there were water and bubbles forming above his head. He held it normally and strummed it once. He sighed dramatically, "Oh, how I do love that sound." He started playing a few notes. It sounded beautiful, like mocking birds in the morning. He stops playing and I open my eyes.

"Wow," I breathed, "That was, well, amazing! I didn't know a sitar could be a weapon!"

"Thanks," he said, sounding proud.

"Now, Demyx, shouldn't you be out on a mission, and not badgering a newbie?" a man laughed. His laugh was very distinctive, it made me shiver, and I turned around to look at him.

Being called 'newbie' made my blood boil. I wanted to yell, but when I saw him, all I could do was gasp. Demyx grunted, "C'mon, man! You know I'm not cut out for that!"

I started to ignore their conversation and studied the man. He stood quite tall and was about average size. His smile was rather nice, when he wasn't grinning like a lunatic. He had a scar from the bottom of his cheekbone to just above his eyebrow. There was an eye patch on the opposite eye, and the other was a bright yellow and reminded me of a cat's eye. His hair was black-and-gray-streaked and pulled back into a ponytail. He was somewhat intimidating, too.

"Hello! Newbie! You there?" asked the scarred man. He rapped his knuckles on my forehead.

I gasped. "Um... Yeah, but my name isn't 'newbie.'" I looked around for Demyx but he was gone.

The scarred man laughed, "Your friend's out doing his job, so there's no use looking for him." I glared and gritted my teeth. He smiles lopsidedly and it makes me calm a little.

"I'm Xigbar." He held two fingers up, "Number II, pleased to meet you."

I can hear the sarcasm in his voice. I forced a laugh, "Yeah, you better be pleased." He annoyed me so much already I just wanted him to hate me!

"As if! You're a little brat aren't you?" He lightly glared. I laughed, "Of course, but beware. I could hit you like a storm!" I raise my hand up and thunder rolled.

Before Xigbar could say anything, I got up and walked out. I can feel his eye digging into my back. That eye…

I start to yawn, so head to my room and plop down onto my bed. I see a small book with a note on top of it.

_Najz-Lynx,_ _We want you to write daily into this journal to help you keep track of your work and days._

_Sincerely, Saix._

I sigh and opened to the first page. "Well, here we go."

_Day I_

_**So today was pretty Bi-Polar… I met two laidback guys named Axel and Demyx. There are shockingly nice and funny. There's a girl here though that I swear I have met before! Where though… I don't think a few people here enjoy me very mach. Xigbar just annoyed me to the point to where I WANT him to hate me and I may have pissed Saix off a little. Anyways, I just hope I can wedge my way onto his good side. If not then oh well I guess…**_

End of Day I


End file.
